


Fugindo de Arkham

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Esquadrão Suicida [1]
Category: Esquadrão Suicida, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Ação, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após o fim da missão suicida ordenada por Waller, Coringa resgata Arlequina da prisão, se vinga do guarda que a torturava diariamente e foge com ela, ainda conseguindo destruir o ship implantado em seu pescoço.
Relationships: Arlequina/Coringa, Harley Quinn/Joker
Series: Esquadrão Suicida [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920751





	Fugindo de Arkham

**Author's Note:**

> Esquadrão Suicida e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à DC.
> 
> *Essa mesma história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

_“O que o mundo fez por nós? O mundo odeia a gente!”_

Aquelas palavras apenas se tornaram uma verdade ainda mais forte para Harley após ver o helicóptero em que ela fugia com o príncipe palhaço explodir antes que ele pudesse sair. Era um amor louco e insano, o Coringa não era um amor de pessoa e ainda que a deixasse feliz, muitas vezes também a maltratava, embora vez ou outra ela o agredisse de volta e ele se acalmasse em seguida. Mas ainda assim era loucamente apaixonada por seu Pudinzinho e agora sem ele não tinha muita ideia do que fazer além de ficar eternamente bebendo café expresso na prisão de Arkham, nem o que faria se um dia saísse de lá.

Por essa razão havia voltado para lutar ao invés de fugir quando todos pensaram que estivesse morta. Ela podia ter enlouquecido ao se transformar em Arlequina, mas diferente do Coringa, conservava sentimentos verdadeiros por aqueles a quem prezava, por isso ainda conseguia amar seu Pudinzinho, ainda que ele a tratasse mal às vezes, e diante da morte de seu amado príncipe... Talvez por amar seus amigos, talvez por seu maluca, não sabia, decidira voltar à batalha e terminar o que haviam começado. Depois disso por várias noites seus amigos presos em volta dela, cada um sua própria cela solitária havia escutado seu choro e seus lamentos chamando por seu Pudinzinho durante a noite, muitas vezes enquanto ela dormia, e nem sempre se lembrava ao acordar, o único sinal eram as lágrimas em seu rosto. E quando os guardas contestavam, ela apenas ria como louca e não dava uma resposta sequer que tivesse algum sentido, adorava confundir os guardas, era uma das poucas formas de se divertir naquele lugar tedioso. Então depois de alguns segundos ouvindo suas risadas e respostas sem sentido os guardas se cansavam e iam embora. O homem que costumava torturá-la nunca mais havia dado as caras, ainda que ela não tivesse se lembrado de pedir o afastamento dele a Waller. E assim passava seus dias agora, se distraindo como podia, brincando com os guardas e aumentando sua fama de irritante, lendo e bebendo café até não poder mais. E também dispunha de um tratamento muito melhor desde que voltara, sem torturas diárias, um uniforme de presidiária muito melhor que o antigo, fofinhas pantufas cor de rosa, livros, café, condições para cuidar melhor de sua aparência...

E agora era mais um desses muitos e intermináveis dias na prisão. Estava lendo e bebendo a terceira xícara de café, e levantou-se para buscar a quarta quando o som de um enorme estrondo a impediu de completar a tarefa e Harley olhou assustada na direção da explosão repentina ao lado de sua cela solitária. Quando a poeira baixou, ficou curiosa ao ver vários homens de preto atirando nos guardas em volta e um mascarado também completamente vestido de preto cerrar as grades e invadir aquela jaula, soltando a cerra e se aproximando dela. Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa e felicidade quando o estranho retirou a máscara e ela pode encarar aquele rosto pálido. A palhacinha emitiu um gritinho e o agarrou num forte abraço.

\- Pudinzinho!! – Falava ao também ser abraçada longamente por ele.

— Vamos pra casa, amor.

Arlequina ria loucamente enquanto o Coringa a carregava no colo para fora dali.

— E os meus amigos? Podia soltar eles também.

— Posso arranjar isso depois que estivermos fora daqui. Primeiro você.

Ela riu novamente enquanto o grupo de capangas os seguia para fora após acabar com todos os guardas ou pelo menos nocauteá-los por um bom tempo.

— Pudinzinho, mas esse não é o caminho da saída.

— Fica fria, querida. Vamos resolver um assunto pendente primeiro – ele respondeu a colocando no chão quando chegaram num corredor próximo à saída de Arkham – Eu mandei ele esperar aqui. Onde estava, imbecil?

— Fui verificar as saídas, senhor. Consegui esvaziar todas.

— Ótimo... É assim que eu gosto.

Harley lançou um olhar ao Coringa quando seu tom de voz ficou drasticamente mais frio e aquele olhar perverso e insano apareceu em seu rosto. Também pode ver que os outros capangas em volta estavam tensos. Aquele era o homem que a torturava todos os dias, ainda que por vezes ela sequer desse importância e apenas risse, afinal era louca, mas até loucos tinham um limite, e estavam bem frescas as memórias, a dor e a humilhação da manhã em que fora presa a uma cadeira, amarrada e amordaçada enquanto era alimentada à força por sondas inseridas em seu nariz, enquanto o homem segurava seu rosto com força e a humilhava de todas as formas e ria enquanto ela apenas podia chorar. Havia vomitado horrores depois de ser libertada e ficado largada em sua cela num estado lamentável.

_“Minha tarefa é manter você viva até você morrer.”_

A frase e as risadas maléficas que se seguiram enquanto seu torturador apertava seu rosto com a mão voltaram imediatamente à mente de Harley. Coringa segurou o homem pelo pescoço e o fez andar para trás até encostá-lo na parede. O homem arregalou os olhos assustado sem entender a situação.

— Senhor... Eu fiz tudo... Exatamente como pediu...

— Eu sei... Você foi um bom garoto... O problema é o que você fez antes, rapaz. Deve se lembrar dessa caixa – o príncipe palhaço falou com um sorriso perverso.

Um dos homens trouxe uma das caixas pretas da prisão, com o nome vermelho escrito em cima, quando a abriu Arlequina involuntariamente deu um passo para trás.

— Calma, Harley – o Coringa pediu com um gesto da mão – Dessa vez é você quem vai rir muito! – Disse com outro sorriso assustador e olhou novamente para o homem preso na parede, que tinha um olhar de pavor – Temos sabores hoje... Morango, baunilha e chocolate, qual você escolhe?

— Como...?!

— Como sei exatamente o que aconteceu naquele dia e exatamente o que você disse pra minha garota? Um passarinho me contou. Um passarinho também me contou que você prefere morango – falou emitindo em seguida uma curta e discreta risada maldosa, afinal ainda não haviam concluído a fuga e poderiam ser ouvidos – Sorte sua não ter sondas aqui...

Quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, Arlequina pode ver que as três latas estavam abertas e o homem tentava falar enquanto quase morria engasgado quando Coringa e mais dois homens despejavam o conteúdo das três latas em sua boca o forçando a beber. Quando as latas estavam vazias e o ex-guarda de Arkham parecia ter levado um banho de milk shake colorido, Harley ouviu o som metálico das latas vazias colidindo com o chão, onde também se encontrava a nova vítima de seu Pudinzinho, tossindo sem parar e nitidamente ficando sem ar.

— Só queríamos manter você vivo até você morrer.

Um disparo e tudo estava acabado. Alguns segundos de silêncio no qual ninguém saiu do lugar.

— Deixem ele aí, um presentinho pra Amanda Waller. Vamos embora, Harley.

A voz dele a tirou de seu transe, ela estava vingada, por tudo que havia passado nas mãos daquele homem, que poderia muito bem ser tão mal quanto qualquer membro do Esquadrão Suicida.

— Obrigada, Pudinzinho! – Ela falou com um sorriso quando o abraçou enquanto corriam para fora dali – Eu achei que tivesse perdido você.

— Isso seria realmente... Realmente ruim – ele sorriu quando a colocou dentro de uma van estacionada do lado de fora, e quando todos estavam dentro o veículo deu partida.

— Mas... Ainda tenho aquele ship.

— Já cuidei disso parcialmente. Não foi difícil destruir o celular onde aquela hipócrita da Waller controla as explosões, os outros mecanismos de controle também. Até eu poder desativar o seu ship e de todos os outros... Vai resolver.

— E como vamos fazer isso, Pudinzinho? – Perguntou o abraçando e se aconchegando a ele quando sentaram lado a lado.

— Lembra-se daquele dia quando você me deu um presente especial? Uma carga muito forte pode desativar qualquer dispositivo explosivo permanentemente. Se você mão se importar, podemos resolver isso agora – ele disse lhe mostrando uma arma de choque que parecia ser ainda mais potente que as usadas em Arkham.

— Não vou morrer com isso? Eu não quero morrer, Pudinzinho. Já foi muito duro achar que eu tivesse perdido você.

— Você não vai morrer, amor. Não é muito pior que as armas daqueles guardas ou as grades elétricas da sua cela.

Um dos homens ligou o rádio e o som se espalhou por toda a van. A música triste que tocava só deixou a situação mais dramática e penosa.

_“Mamãe, oh!_

_Não foi minha intenção te fazer chorar_

_Se eu não estiver de volta a essa hora amanhã_

_Continue, continue_

_Como se nada realmente importasse_

_Tarde demais, minha hora chegou_

_Sinto arrepios em minha espinha_

_Meu corpo está doendo todo o tempo_

_Adeus a todos, eu tenho que ir_

_Tenho que deixar todos vocês para trás e encarar a verdade_

_Mamãe, oh! (De qualquer jeito o vento sopra)_

_Eu não quero morrer_

_À vezes eu desejo nunca ter nascido!”_

— Vamos, Harley... Um segundo e você vai dormir e ter doces sonhos. Vou te levar pra casa e quando acordar você vai poder voltar a ser o monstrinho do papai. Podemos até ter pudim pro jantar hoje.

Ela sorriu e emitiu um gritinho de alegria.

— Recuperei suas coisas da prisão também. E dessa vez vamos ter mais cuidado com aquele morcego. Acho que isso também te pertence.

O Coringa lhe entregou o pequeno sinto branco com as letras douradas que formavam a palavra “Puddin”. Harley arregalou os olhos e pegou o objeto com um grande sorriso. Estava intacto apesar dela tê-lo atirado para longe quando pensou que amado palhaço estivesse morto. Em seguida os dois se olharam e se beijaram longamente. Um segundo após se separarem o som da arma de choque foi ouvido e Arlequina estava desmaiada em seus braços após receber a forte descarga elétrica no pescoço. O palhaço a segurou contra seu ombro após constatar que ela respirava normalmente e emitiu sua mais louca risada enquanto se dirigiam ao seu destino e as últimas notas tristes da canção no rádio eram substituídas de repente por um rock pesado.

**Author's Note:**

> A música se chama Bohemian Rhapsody, da banda Queen, e incorpora a trilha sonora do filme Esquadrão Suicida.


End file.
